Dark Link - mi origen
by SkyloftGuardian
Summary: una sombra, una maldición, un reflejo, ¿quién es el héroe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, que, como habrán notado, es de Dark Link y su origen… Como algunos sabrán, de él solo hay teorías e historias de fans (fan-fictions) y me decidí a hacer la mía, ya que siempre me he sentido un poco atraído hacía el origen de este personaje tan enigmático.**

**Sin más, inicio con la historia…**

**Los personajes de la historia a continuación son de The legend of Zelda Universe y le pertenece a su respectivo creador (shigeru miyamoto).**

Todos tenemos miedos, pesadillas, todos nos cansamos y queremos retroceder a veces, excepto él. Aun no sé qué lo motiva, no sé porque siempre sigue adelante, ni porque su corazón no se desintegra, pero lo odio, lo odio más que a mi existencia.

Yo soy una maldición, soy un vacío, poco menos que una sombra, soy todo lo que alguien no quiere ser.

Él está frente a mí, con esa luz, con esa confianza, lo odio y debo acabar con él, es la maldición que cargo, mientras a él lo mueve el valor a mí me sofocan la ira y el miedo, mientras él se levanta por sus deseos yo solo sigo atacando por desesperación. Finalmente él llega a mí, con el filo de su espada y cobardemente huyo, huyo tan lejos como puedo para atacarlo por la espalda, es lo único que puedo hacer si quiero seguir con vida.

Finalmente la pelea acaba, estoy en el suelo una vez más, me parece verlo conmovido y, por primera vez, me atrevo a gritarle desde mi fracaso:

DL: Yo soy la causa de todos tus males, acaba conmigo, ¡termina esta pesada carga maldita de una vez¡

Link: Tú no me haces ni un mal.

DL: Acabo de luchar contigo de forma cobarde y engañosa solo para seguir con vida.

Link: Y te lo agradezco, me preparas para lo que hay más adelante, no eres malvado, mereces vivir

DL: ¿Es eso o es que no te atreves a acabar con esta parte de ti? (sonriendo macabramente) No puedes hacerle daño a tu propio reflejo ¿verdad?

Link: No puedo acabar contigo porque te necesito.

DL: Sí no puedes acabar con mi maldición es porque en el fondo eres aun peor que yo…

Él se marchaba victorioso y seguro, como cada vez, yo no tenía más opción que maldecirlo, tirado en el frío suelo, preguntándome sobre lo que me dijo ¿Por qué no acaba conmigo nunca? ¿Para qué me necesita? Hasta dormir y despertar, como si lo ocurrido no hubiera pasado, sin heridas, sin cansancio, sin remordimientos, deseando luchar con él de nuevo, pero ya no más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, gracias por esperar, el trabajo me tiene muy absorbido últimamente T.T salvar Hyrule no es cosa fácil…**

**Planeo hacer esta historia de cóm capítulos, y pasar a algo un poco más cómico, ténganme un poco de paciencia por el tiempo, gracias QuO**

**Los personajes de la historia a continuación son de The legend of Zelda Universe y le pertenece a su respectivo creador (shigeru miyamoto).**

Quizás no podía saber de dónde vengo, pero sé de dónde viene él, todos conocen la historia del héroe Hyllian criado en el bosque perdido, necesitaba saber más de él para saber algo de mí. No me importaba la leyenda del bosque perdido, morir, vivir, ser un stalfos ¿cuál era la diferencia? Yo, ya estoy maldito.

A lo lejos pude apreciar una silueta, cómo de una niña.

Niña: ¿Quién eres? ¿Me pareces familiar?

DL: ¿Sabes cómo llegar con el Gran Árbol Deku? ¡Responde!

Niña: Tranquilo, yo vivo en este bosque, sé cómo llegar, pero hay un problema…

DL: (inclinándose) Por favor, necesito hablar con él.

Niña: El árbol Deku murió hace más de 7 años, lo ha reemplazado él brote Deku.

DL: Eso lo sé, él conoce la respuesta a mi pregunta…

Por algún motivo no necesitaba seguir sus pasos, es cómo si supiera en dónde estaba y a dónde me dirigía, era casi como si hubiera vivido en el bosque toda una vida aun siendo mi primera vez ahí.

Llegamos a una parte diferente del bosque, llena de seres alegres, riendo juntos, parecía un carnaval y me temía, por la mirada del líder, que no me querían en él.

Mido: Soy el gran Mido, el Jefe de los kokiris ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí?

DL: Necesito hablar con el brote Deku.

Mido: Jamás, la última persona de la que desconfié y dejé pasar mató al gran árbol Deku y…

Niña: Él viene conmigo, por favor Mido, es importante.

Mido: Bien, solo por esta vez ¡tienes suerte, forastero!

Entrar en ese lugar me dio nostalgia, sentía cosas que no eran propias de mí, incluso sentía cercanía por cada uno de los seres que ahí se encontraban, en especial por aquel pequeño ser…

Niña: aquí es.

DL: (mirando con asombro el cadáver del gran árbol Deku) increíble que lo matase un parásito.

Niña: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

DL: No lo sé, es cómo si, de repente… lo recordara.

Sprout (brote Deku): ¡Holi holi! De hecho así es, sólo estás recordando.

DL: Sabes a que vine, ¡habla!

Sprout: No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto, incluso pensé que no llegaría.

Niña: Sprout, será mejor que hables, aún le queda un largo camino.

DL: ¿Sabes algo de esto?

Niña: No deberías subestimar a alguien por su apariencia, Link.

DL: (lleno de rabia) ¡Yo no soy él!

Niña: ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-En ese momento me quede sin palabras y un extraño silencio se apodero de la zona-

Sprout: Bien, te diré lo que sé:

Link aún era un pequeño niño cuando su aventura inició, era necesario que pelee por el bien de todos, siendo el elegido por la diosa Farore. No teníamos otra opción, debíamos asegurarnos de que su destino se cumpla, debíamos separar el Link que necesitábamos y el Link que obstaculizaba la búsqueda, no teníamos otra opción.

DL: ¿Quiénes?

Sprout: No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

DL: ¡¿Quiénes me maldijeron?!

Niña: Los sabios de esa época, yo, reemplazando al fallecido árbol Deku fui una de ellos.

DL: ¡Dime cómo te llamas!

Sprout: ¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga Saria, Link?

**Hasta aquí por el día de hoy, sé que para aquellos que han jugado el OoT era un poco obvio de quien se trataba, pero quería meter a Saria a manera de misterio y es lo único que se me ocurrió. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo, SkyloftGuardian está de regreso con algo más :D**

**Sé que ya va más de una semana desde lo último que escribí, pero ni tenía inspiración ni tenía tiempo... y en vez de dar explicaciones, mejor paso a la historia.**

**Los personajes de la historia a continuación son de The legend of Zelda Universe y le pertenece a su respectivo creador (shigeru miyamoto).**

Sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible, miles de recuerdos llegaban y se iban, no lograba ver ni uno con claridad, pero escuchaba una voz en el fondo, era la voz de aquella niña que decía ser mi amiga, pero que ayudó a maldecirme y convertirme en esto. La voz no era clara, pero me decía las cosas que un amigo te dice normalmente "hola" "¡viste lo que paso ayer?" "no me separaré de ti" "¿estás bien?"...

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, retorciéndome cual bebe.

¿Qué le sucede a Link? -pregunto Saria -espera, el mismo te lo dirá -respondió Sprout.

Todo empezó a esclarecer...

-¿quién soy? -relájate, podría decirse que acabas de nacer -¿Quién eres? -Una amiga de lo que solías ser y de lo que aun eres -no entiendo -eres Link, el héroe del tiempo, o al menos solías serlo...

¿Qué sucedió cuando nací? tú, estabas ahí, eres la única que estaba ahí -dijo Dark Link a Saria -porque era la única que quiso estar ahí para explicarte, pero tu memoria no es perfecta, no sabíamos exactamente qué pasaría, pensaban que serías peligroso, pero yo confié en ti -explicó Saria -¿Quienes me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué? -Los sabios de ese tiempo, decidimos que Link no podría salvar a Hyrule siendo como era, necesitábamos separar sus miedos, su ira, su obscuridad de él, y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió, naciste tú y paso algo que nadie esperaba -explicó Sprout -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Saria mira hacia abajo algo triste y le responde -Te convertiste en un héroe anónimo…

**Sé que estuvo muy corto esta vez pero ya en el siguiente planeo terminarlo, créanme, será un poco triste, los héroes no siempre tienen un desfile, y los villanos no siempre son derrotados por un actor principal...**


End file.
